The present invention generally relates to brachytherapy, and specifically, relates to glass radiation-sources with customized geometries to maximize receipt of radiation into treatment volumes of various sizes, surface geometries, and shapes.
It will be appreciated that for clarity elements shown in the figures may not be drawn to scale. Furthermore, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements where deemed appropriate.